


Tradition

by fishysama



Series: goretober 2018!!! [6]
Category: Junjou Romantica
Genre: Body Horror, Goretober, Goretober 2018, Guro, M/M, isaka's a monster fucker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 03:08:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16210127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishysama/pseuds/fishysama
Summary: goretober day 6: monster formkaoru was a secretive boy





	Tradition

Kaoru came from nothing.

He was a sickly, injured boy— that’s how his mother introduced him all those years ago. He had a broken family, no spoken past. He was secretive. Perhaps that’s why he was so interesting to Ryuuichirou.

They’d grown together, came to love each other. Ryuuichirou had eventually learned his secrets, but that didn’t make him any less interesting. Often times, the truth is much more fascinating than the concept of a secret. Kaoru was a prime example.

 

They had a tradition. Once, and only _once_ each year, Kaoru would let him see. It was simply too much of a risk any more often than that. If anyone saw, it would be the death of him.

Yet, Ryuuchirou saw. He didn’t hurt him. He loved that side of him.

 

A kiss breaks with a wet sound. The pair sits cross-legged on the bed, gazing at one another. Ryuuichirou grazes his hand across the other's chest. Kaoru was plain looking, seemingly average in his stature and looks. Somehow, Ryuuichirou still loved to look at him. Finally, the question is dropped: “Tonight’s the night, right?”

Kaoru’s eyes shift to curtained windows. “Yes.” Decades ago, they were lost in the woods, terrified. And now… that feeling lurks. There’s always a ‘what-if.’

“I want to see it,” Ryuuichirou was always one to get straight to the point, “I want to see you, Asahina. Please.” Years ago was the first time. It was means of survival; Kaoru hated being in that state. Yet, they were lost. And there was the fear of starvation.

Why was he doing this now? For what purpose? “Okay.” Kaoru rests his eyes, laying his hand atop his lover’s. And, slowly, he begins to unravel.

He splits at the lips and the rows of fangs begin to unlock. He was pulling the zipper back, undressing. There were eyes embedded in the flesh as well, peeking out between his teeth. With the opening, the length of his tongue was visible, the base of his throat. Venom drips from his teeth.

 

“A monster,” his mother called him at age six, “Our son is a monster.” _Is that why father..?_ Was he really that bad?

 

Kaoru tilts his head away, the folds of flesh waving. Yet, Ryuuichirou once looked at him with large, curious eyes as a child. There was no disgust, there was no hatred.“That’s amazing,” he said, watching Kaoru over the corpse of a fawn.

Now he speaks differently, looks at him in a different way. “You’re beautiful,” his words hold an abashed tone, “Don’t be wary.” He reaches out, touches the inner part of his thigh. “I love you.”

 

Decades ago, they were just boys, lost in the woods. What was different now?

**Author's Note:**

> [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/thanksily/) | [tumblr](https://juroguro.tumblr.com/)


End file.
